Koi Hanabi
Koi Hanabi (恋花火) is a single sung by Tsukishima Kirari from Song Selection 1 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション1) and ☆☆☆ (Mitsuboshi) (☆☆☆(みつぼし). It was released on October 18, 2006. Track Listing '☆☆☆ (Mitsuboshi)' 'CD' #Balalaika (バラライカ) #Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ) #Hoshi no Shizuku (星のしずく) #Mizuiro Melody (水色メロディ) #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) #Spaghetti #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) #I Miss You #Everyday Precious Day #SUGAO-Flavor 'Song Selection 1' 'CD' #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) by Tsukishima Kirari #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) by Tsukishima Kirari #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) by °C-ute #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) by SHIPS #Koi Hanabi (恋花火) (Off Vocal) #Love Dayo☆Darling (Loveだよ☆ダーリン) (Off Vocal) #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite (大きな愛でもてなして) (Off Vocal) #Love x Mega (ラブ×メガ) (Off Vocal) 'DVD' #Koi☆Kana (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋☆カナ (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) #Koi Hanabi (Tsukishima Kirari x Kusumi Koharu Synchro Ver.) (恋花火 (月島きらりX久住小春 シンクロ Ver.)) Videos Single = |-| Concert = |-| Off Vocal = Lyrics Rōmaji= aru hi totsuzen atashi no kokoro ni saita kakae kirenai hodo no ooki na hanabi kurayami no naka deshi ka kagayakenakute... anata ni todoku koro ni wa kitto naku natte shimau no demo kanawanai nara sora no hirosa wo shiritakunakatta nante omowanai datte isshun de mo kagayaketa koto hokori ni omou kara... mune ippai kyou mo saite iru hanabi todoketakute koboreru ooki na namida anata no koto omou jikan ga fuete... yasashisa ya tsuyosa no imi ga chotto dake wakatte kita no demo kanawanakute mo sora ni mukatte hiraita hanabi wa zutto takaramono datte mata atarashii atashi ni aete ureshiku omou kara... demo kanawanai nara sora no hirosa wo shiritakunakatta nante omowanai datte isshun de mo kagayaketa koto hokori ni omou kara... |-| Kanji= ある日とつぜん あたしの心に咲いた かかえきれないほどの 大きな花火 暗闇の中でしか 輝けなくて… あなたに届く頃には きっとなくなってしまうの でも　かなわないなら 空の広さを知りたくなかった なんて思わない だって一瞬でも　輝けたこと ほこりに思うから… 胸いっぱい 今日も咲いている花火 届けたくて　こぼれる 大きな涙 あなたのこと思う 時間が増えて… 優しさや強さの意味が ちょっとだけ　わかってきたの でも　かなわなくても 空に向かって　開いた花火は ずっと宝物 だって　また新しいあたしに逢えて 嬉しく思うから… でも　かなわないなら 空の広さを知りたくなかった なんて思わない だって一瞬でも輝けたこと ほこりに思うから… |-| English= One day, a lot of big fireworks suddenly bloomed inside my heart They can't shine anywhere but in the darkness So, by the time they reach you, they'll end up disappearing for sure But if it can't come true, I won't think things like how I didn't want to know about the extent of the sky Because, even if for just a moment I'll feel proud that they were able to shine... My chest is full of fireworks blooming again today And, wanting to send them to you, a lot of big tears spill The time I think of you increases And I've come to understand just a bit what gentleness and strength mean Even if it doesn't come true, the fireworks that opened towards the sky will always be my treasure Because I feel happy for being able to meet another new me... But if it can't come true, I won't think things like how I didn't want to know about the extent of the sky Because, even if for just a moment I'll feel proud that they were able to shine... Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Tsukishima Kirari Category:Single